


Le Chocolat Chaud

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddles by the fire, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Will is a darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a nonnie who sent me this prompt:</p><p>"I would love to have a fluffy Hannigram snugglefest. It's winter and Will gets snowed in at Hannibal's house. They sit in from of his fireplace and Will asks for hot chocolate like he used to have when he was a kid. Hannibal is amused and makes it (But of course does it better than a coffee shop would) Will asks if they can sit on the floor. Hannibal humors him. Just as they finish the hot chocolate maybe they kiss. (if you don't want to feel no pressure )"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chocolat Chaud

The snow had started to fall when he had reached Hannibal's house, slowly and delicately at first, like soft powder that dusted his hair and eyelashes as he walked up the drive.

But by the time they had finished the meal the snow was falling thick and fast, at least a couple of inches already sticking, the icy temperatures ensuring that the snow would also be deadly.

“Please stay Will, you can take guest bedroom. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something should happen to you on your journey home.”

Will had accepted, the knowledge that his pack had enough food and water to last them until the following morning easing his decision.

After they had finished desert and their wine, Hannibal had lead Will into the plush living room where a large ornate fireplace was blazing. Will sank into the sumptuous couch whilst Hannibal eased his tall frame into the armchair.

The silence was comfortable as they both watched the flames dancing in front of them. Will turned his eyes to look at the other man. Even relaxing in the arm chair, Hannibal held himself with a natural grace and poise, long legs crossed at the knee and his fingers clasped together.

Will had always found the other man intriguing, how he could plunge into Will's mind and understand what was going on in there more than the Special Agent even could.

“Would you like a hot drink Will?” Hannibal's voice broke his thoughts, the brunette looking over as the doctor unfolded himself from the chair to get up. “Tea? Coffee?”

“Um...I was wondering if I could have a hot chocolate?” He felt silly for asking, but the snow always brought with it a craving for the warm sweet drink, ever since he was young.

Hannibal tilted his head slightly, an amused smile pulling at his lips as he straightened his waistcoat. Will was such an intriguing endearing creature, all wild curls and puppy dog eyes...

“Of course.” A small smile brightened the younger man's face even as his fingers nervously picked at the sleeve of his jumper. “I will be a few moments.”

***

Hannibal found Will looking over at the window when he returned, the younger man's chin resting on his knuckles as he watched the snow outside.

The brunette looked over at the sound of the doctor's shoes on the hardwood floor and sat back, taking the mug that was passed to him. Wrapping his fingers around the warm Will leant over and took a deep breath of the hot sweet scent.

“Is there cinnamon in this?” Hannibal nodded, deciding to sit next to the younger man rather than the arm chair.

“Yes, and a hint of coffee to bring out the richness of the chocolate...I hope this is okay?” Will blew on the steaming drink before taking a sip. Hannibal watched as his pink tongue darted out to swipe away the froth caught on his upper lip, the doctor swallowing slightly as the brunette let out an appreciative moan.

“That is amazing Hannibal...better than anything I have had before.”

“I'm glad you're enjoying it...I don't drink it very often myself, but it makes a nice change.”

“I know this may sound silly...but can we sit on the floor by the fire? Its just something I've always done...snowstorm, hot chocolate, sitting by the fire...” Will shrugged slightly, looking away.

Feeling the couch dip slightly, he looked over to see Hannibal now sat on the floor, his back to the sofa. Offering a hand, the older man helped him sit next to him on the rug, both leaning back against the sofa. Hannibal stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankle whilst Will sat on his hip, curling his legs up next to him.

Raising his own mug to his lips, Hannibal savoured the rich thick drink, letting the heat of it and the fire warm him as he watched Will out of the corner of his eye. The younger man seemed so innocent and naïve when he let his guard down...

It didn't take long for either of them to finish the drinks. Will placed his mug down by his side with a contented sigh. Lifting his hand up to his face, he brushed a smudge of froth from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

But before he could do anything, Hannibal's fingers shot out to grip his wrist. The brunette could only stare as the older man as he swiped his tongue along the pad of Will's thumb, cleaning it off the remaining chocolate, those dark maroon eyes never leaving his.

Hannibal watched as Will's adam's apple worked up and down, the younger man swallowing nervously as he licked his lips. Without a word, his fingers still wrapped around the slender wrist, he pulled Will towards him.

Will's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest, it was beating so fast, as he felt Hannibal's lips seal around his own, the older man's kiss gentle but firm. Hannibal's hand that had gripped his wrist was now sliding around his waist, pulling him closer, whilst the other was braced on the floor.

Hannibal felt Will's arms wrap around his neck, the brunette returning the kiss tentatively as if he was trying to figure out if this was really happening. Gently parting the Special Agent's lips with his own, Hannibal slowly pressed his tongue into Will's mouth, tasting the hint of chocolate that remained. The returned kiss became more confident, Hannibal pleased to feel Will's tongue dancing against his own.

After a few moments the need for air became too much and forced the two apart. The room was quite apart from the deep breaths and the occasional crackle of firewood.

Will looked up at the other man, who smiled down at him, brushing a hand against the younger man's stubbled jaw. The brunette smiled back, placing a quick kiss on Hannibal's lips again before cuddling close, content as he felt an arm pull him close and the warmth of Hannibal's cheek against his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
